Such a coupling is usable in a fluid transport circuit for connecting together two circuit elements, i.e. a fluid emitter element and a fluid receiver element such as pipes, a pump, a tank, a manifold, an actuator, . . . .
In general, a coupling comprises a body defining a bore and connection means for holding therein, in leaktight manner, a tubular element such as an endpiece. Such connection means generally comprise a rigid tubular insert fitted with a deformable sealing element for providing sealing between the body and the endpiece, and a fastener member for holding the endpiece such as a radial latch or a washer with inwardly-directed teeth.
The tubular section is provided with guide portions for guiding the tubular element and defining a passage of section greater than the section of the endpiece.
The guidance achieved is relatively good but sometimes insufficient for avoiding ovalization of the endpiece or a small amount of off-centering thereof, which can run the risk of degrading the quality of contact between the sealing element and the endpiece.
In addition, inserting the insert into the bore commonly requires the use of a level of force that is relatively large so as to generate stresses both on the body of the coupling and on the insert. Removing the insert, e.g. for maintenance reasons, is also generally difficult, if not impossible without damaging the insert and/or the coupling.